The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl
''The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl is a stop motion web series created by Max Carroll. It is based on the original ''Spider-Girl series, adapting or minimizing all 100 issues of said series into a 5 season web series. As with it's predecessor, The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, which was written in order to accommodate the first volume of The Amazing Spider-Man, Stunning pays homage to several of the MC2 titles, stories, and characters, while shortening them into a roster of 5 seasons. It is set on the ''MaxGoji Marvel Universe''. The series was soon followed by the sequel series', The Amazing LEGO Spider-Girl and LEGO Spider-Girl: Gangland Struggle, and the film, LEGO Spider-Man/Spider-Girl: Endgame. Characters Main character * Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) Supporting characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Benjamin Parker * May Parker (flashbacks) * Ben Parker (flashbacks) * Gwen Stacy (flashbacks) * George Stacy (flashbacks) * J. Jonah Jameson * Felicity Hardy (Scarlet Spider II) * Kaine Parker * Dusk (Normie Osborn) * Raptor/Brenda Drago * Spider-Man III (Gerald Drew) * Black Tarantula * Fantastic Five ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) ** Thing (Benjamin Grimm) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Psi-Lord (Franklin Richards) * Avengers ** American Dream (Shannon Carter) ** Mainframe ** Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) ** J2 (Zane Yama) ** Stinger (Cassandra Lang) ** Bluestreak (Blue Kelso) ** Freebooter (Brandon Cross) Antagonists * Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) * Crazy Eight * Mr. Nobody * Fury, the Goblin Queen (Lily Hollister) * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Apox, the Omega Skrull * Misery/??? * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Lizard Jr. (Billy Connors) * The Hex ** Funny Face ** Angel Face ** Dragon King (Carlton Hackmutter) ** Killerwatt (Daniel Watt) ** Mr. Abnormal ** Venom II (Richard Brock) Episodes Season 1: First Spin * 1. Legacy ''(1): 15 years after the last reported sighting of Spider-Man, a one-legged Peter Parker now lives with his wife, Mary Jane, and daughter, Mayday, in a quiet life in Forest Hills. However, Mayday soon discovers her heritage and seeks to be trained, although her father refuses. Meanwhile, a ghost from the past has come back to haunt the Parker family once more, and a certain goblin has come out to play. * 2. ''Potential ''(2): With Mary Jane kidnapped at the hands of Harry Osborn, the new Green Goblin, Peter goes to confront his old friend. However, May, believing that her parents will die unless she doesn't act, dons her father's old Spider-Man costume and goes to confront her uncle and save her parents. If only she could think of a suitable name for herself... * 3. ''Choices: After being forbidden from playing hero by Peter after the sudden appearance of the second Green Goblin, May secretly goes against her father's wishes and dons a makeshift Halloween costume in order to fight crime. Stealing spare web-shooters, as well as a handful of web-cartridges, she eventually confronts the elusive Mister Nobody and his gang (secretly members of the imprisoned Kingpin's organization.) and has a battle with them in order to prove her worth. * 4. Bedeviled: After gaining a bit more confidence in her crime-fighting skills, May continues to fight crime as Spider-Girl in her makeshift Halloween costume. However, after confronting the murderous psycho-criminal Crazy Eight, Spider-Girl is unexpectedly besieged by the masked hero known as Darkdevil, who decides to test her worth in a test involving Crazy Eight. Now, with her confidence at an all time low, Spider-Girl must do battle against the killing-machine and prove her worth to Darkdevil. * 5. Fun 'n' Games: After gaining a bit more confidence in her abilities, May accompanies her friends to the Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Five, only to have a chance encounter with the villainous time-traveler known as Spyral. In the ensuing fight with Spyral, Spider-Girl is met by the Fantastic Five and forced to retreat. To make matters worse, May must now choose between going to her father's promotion at the mayor's office and helping the Fantastic Five locate and defeat Spyral. * 6. Deadly: A day after the incident at the Baxter Building, Peter confronts May over her being a masked vigilante, outraged over the fact that his daughter lied to him on her parents' behalf. At school, a bitter and angry janitor, Carlton Hackmutter, the owner of a dragon memorabilia collection, accidentally triggers a mystical transformation into a giant monster. Dubbing himself "Dragon King", Hackmutter rampages across the school, looking for revenge, forcing May to don her costume once more, in spite of her father's wishes, in order to protect her classmates. * 7. Touch of Venom: After Spider-Girl's fight with Dragon King at Midtown High, Peter angrily throws May's costume away and forbids her from continuing her career as a super-hero. * 8. Two of a Kind, Part 1: * 9. Two of a Kind, Part 2: Season 2: Learning to Crawl * 1. Shocked 'n' Rocked: * 2. Blast From the Past, Part 1: * 3. Blast From the Past, Part 2: * 4. Chance Encounter: * 5. Disgraced: * 6. Courthouse Brawl: * 7. Return of a Legend: * 8. The Hex, Part 1: * 9. The Hex, Part 2: Season 3: Spider-Girl, No More * 1. Powerless: * 2. Make Do: * 3. Regret: * 4. At Odds: * 5. Impostors Amok: * 6. Dear Old Friends: * 7. Return to Sender: * 8. Death in the Family, Part 1: * 9. Death in the Family, Part 2: Season 4: Full-Time Super Hero * 1. The Scarlet Superior: * 2. Power of Omega: * 3. Keeping Secrets: * 4. Overwhelmed: * 5. Mentors and Students: * 6. Misery: * 7. Ultimate: * 8. Season of the Serpent, Part 1: * 9. Season of the Serpent, Part 2: Season 5: Revenge of the Goblins * 1. Snickering: * 2. Marked for Death: * 3. Giving Up: * 4. Name to Claim: * 5. Drama Saga: * 6. Superstars: When Peter learns that a Spider-Man movie is underway, he angrily confronts the cast and crew as Spider-Man himself. However, when Fury gets word of the film's existence, and Spider-Man's presence, she goes to destroy the cast and crew, only to encounter Spider-Man's interference. Now, Spider-Girl must stop Fury before she destroys the film crew and takes Spider-Man with her. * 7. Visions: * 8. If Death Be My Destiny, Part 1: Bounty * 9. If Death Be My Destiny, Part 2: The Final Battle: Trivia * The original concept series was intended to be the tenth anniversary celebration of Grant Watson's LEGO Spider-Man the Series, written in 2007. * Spider-Girl's costume would change drastically during the earlier parts of the series. Her original costume was the original Spider-Man costume, and was worn during her first battle against Harry Osborn, the second Green Goblin. Her second costume was a halloween costume which she bought from a costume store, and was worn during her first confrontation with Crazy Eight. Her third and final costume was her first self-made costume, and is based on her costume design from the comics. * Lily Hollister, known as Menace in the comics, was introduced as Harry Osborn's wife in the series, but she took on the mantle of Fury, the Goblin Queen. * The episode Superstars was directly inspired by the Ultimate Spider-Man story arc Hollywood. * Unlike it's predecessor, The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, Stunning's season finales are only 2 episodes long whereas Sensational's season finale's were 3 episodes.